


Is Three a Crowd?

by Aech_Left



Series: The Naughty Boys [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack Treated Seriously, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Horny Frenchie, Intercrural Sex, Intoxication, Jealous Billy Butcher, M/M, Messy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aech_Left/pseuds/Aech_Left
Summary: Where Hughie comes back to the safe house drunk enough to indulge the also intoxicated Frenchman. They mess around and Butcher comes back. He joins them. Literally just porn with no point. Borderline crack. Idek when this is happening so don’t overthink it. Just porn. Have fun.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Hughie Campbell/The Frenchman
Series: The Naughty Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652584
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	Is Three a Crowd?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a terrible writer. I have other fics to finish and yet I do this instead. Sorry for having no consistency. I should just stick to one-shots bc I clearly have too much depression and shit to finish any real stories. Anyway if you’re waiting for anything else I’ve said I’ll work on I’m sorry. Too much shit going on and I end up hating anything serious I try to write. I’d rather wait than ruin them. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hughie comes back to the safe house drunk enough to indulge the Frenchman. Frenchie is also intoxicated but he’s high, not drunk. Hughie tolerates the handsiness with ease where he would normally squirm away. Frenchie always told himself he was just teasing the nervous guy but he’s always known that he’d go further if Hughie wanted it too. He’s normally sleeping around and doing whatever he wants but with everything going on he’s just been in the safe house trying not to be the one that makes the mission crumble. 

He’s horny and he knows the others must be too but they all have someone. Butcher is still attached to Becca, MM is dedicated to his wife, and Hughie has starlight. Kimiko is also off-limits because he can’t even communicate with her not to mention how emotionally unavailable she is. He’s noticed some weird sexual tension between Butcher and Hughie but doubts it’s manifested into anything yet with Butcher's rough personality and Hughie’s puppy dog nature. He walked in on Hughie masturbating once and casually offered to join him but Hughie was too embarrassed and hid for a while. Not everyone is as sexually open as Frenchie is and he knows that but it’s still somewhat frustrating that a little embarrassment can get in the way of something much better than jerking it by yourself.

This Hughie is much more open-minded and less flustered than his usual self. They sit on the couch together closer than normal but Hughie doesn’t seem to mind. Frenchie talks about what he’s been doing and idly drapes his arm over Hughie’s shoulders. He experimentally touches Hughie’s ear and smiles when Hughie reacts to the touch. He somehow knew that Hughie’s ears would be sensitive. Hughie looks at him with half-lidded eyes and Frenchie takes the leap.

He leans in and presses their lips together. Hughie’s brows raise in surprise but he doesn’t pull away. Frenchie slips his tongue in and the reaction is better than he expected. A small breathy sound leaves Hughie and he grips Frenchie’s already loose collared shirt. He lets a hand wander down to Hughie’s crotch and feels more confident at the realization of the bulge there. Now Hughie breaks away, he looks down to where he’s being fondled and bites his lip trying to stifle his moans. “Petit Hughie?” Frenchie questions as he fiddles with the button. Hughie nods bashfully with a flushed face and Frenchie slips down to the floor in between Hughie’s legs.

He is practiced and could get the fly of the jeans dealt with quickly but he takes his time instead. He unbuttons the fly and takes the zipper with his teeth before slowly dragging it down. Hughie has one of his hands at his face and he is nibbling on a finger in what he guesses is anticipation. Instead of going ahead and taking Hughie’s dick out, he mouths wetly at the prominent bulge. Now Hughie tilts his head back in restrained pleasure. He continues this, licking at the soft fabric and tracing the poor neglected cock behind it teasingly. He hears a hiccup and fears he’s made the man cry but when he looks up and meets Hughie’s eyes it’s not a negative look.

“Please.” His voice is breathless, “I won’t last if you keep going like this...” It brings a smile to Frenchie’s face as he isn’t being rejected. He moves on and pulls him out of his spit-soaked underwear, it’s so pink and gets pinker the closer to the tip you look. It’s a pretty cock and he’ll be sure to tell him so later but right now he’s preoccupied. He doesn’t want to waste another second and takes the head of it into his mouth. He wishes Hughie wouldn’t muffle his moans but he won’t pester him about it. He’s probably not used to this kind of intensity, especially with a man. He takes him deeper easily and a hand settles on his buzzed head. Must be a bit of a shock to not feel long hair beneath his fingers. Frenchie unbuttons his own pants and releases his own arousal from its confines. He pulls at himself at the same pace as he sucks Hughie.

He swallows around it and strokes the underside with his tongue. He wonders whether Hughie would prefer to top or not if things ever went further. Frenchie is decidedly okay with whichever possibility. He’s sure that Hughie would be a great bottom because of his rather submissive nature but if he were to not want to take anything up his ass, Frenchie could easily take the bottom role and still take the lead. His thoughts are broken by the door opening. 

“Oh Mary mother of Jesus, there are rooms you could do this in lads.” Butcher gestures to the back room. Hughie is clearly embarrassed and tapping Frenchie. 

He pulls off but a string of saliva still connects him to Hughie’s dick. He wipes it before speaking. “Kimiko and MM are sleeping in the rooms.” He takes ahold of Hughie’s cock with his hand and continues to stroke him, it’d be a shame if he went soft after all. Butcher seems to be struggling to keep his eyes averted and keeps looking back at the very exposed Hughie.

“Frenchie...” Hughie moans his name and draws it out long and pleading. His impending release now of more importance than Butcher's presence it seems. 

“Like what you see?” Frenchie teases to see what reaction he’ll get from Butcher. “You can join if you like.” He thinks Butcher is interested but it’s often hard to tell what he’ll actually say or do. Butcher is about to turn them down and go bother MM instead but then Hughie cums. Hughie gasps and shudders and it’s completely erotic. A couple of spurts even hit Frenchie’s face. Butcher has never wanted to fuck Hughie as much as he does after seeing that wanton expression on his face. His boots are loud as he crosses the floor to them, Frenchie grins as his night gets even more interesting. 

Butcher pulls his belt out of the loops and jerks at his fly until it comes undone. Frenchie knows it’s not him Butcher wants and takes a seat back on the couch as he lazily strokes himself. Butcher strokes Hughie’s jaw and looks into his teary eyes. “Butcher?” His voice is a little pitched from his orgasm and the sound of it is so sweet. It goes straight to the pit in his stomach. Hughie pulls on his own shirt until it comes up and over his head. He’s seen the lad naked before but he was covered in blood and gore last time so it hits much different now. Hughie isn’t very muscular but he’s lean and soft-looking. Butcher doesn’t see a serious scar on him, a testament to the sheltered and boring life he used to live.

Butcher himself sheds his long trench coat as he already feels too hot for it. Frenchie follows suit since everyone seems to be taking their clothes off. He helps Hughie tug his jeans all the way off and gets swatted away when he attempts to aid Butcher. He laughs and backs away. He decides to rush Butcher by kissing Hughie again. He knows the man will get a little jealous now that he’s involved. He gently takes ahold of Hughie’s soft and still very sensitive cock, Hughie lets out a surprised grunt and whines when Frenchie runs the pad of his thumb over the dark pink glans. Butcher is finally free of clothing besides his underwear and shoves his dick right up to their kissing faces.

It seems he expected Frenchie to back off but of course, that isn’t like the Frenchman. Instead, he sucks along the side of Billy’s prick and encourages Hughie to do the same. Hughie is flushed pink and is obviously fighting to keep his embarrassment at bay. He doesn’t look up at Butcher because he knows it’ll make him shyer. Frenchie knows he’s pushing his luck and so he retreats and instead moves to sit behind Hughie. His cock presses right up against Hughie’s lower back and he can’t help the groan that leaves him. He sucks and gently bites Hughie’s neck and back. He occasionally nips at Hughie’s ear which makes him squeak every time. Hughie takes the tip into his mouth and suckles it, he tries to remember how Frenchie did him before but it’s different when you’re giving instead of receiving. He can’t tell if it feels good or not because he isn’t looking at Billy’s face. 

Butcher settles one of his hands into Hughie’s hair and tugs. He wants Hughie to look up at him but the lad seems to be refusing to do so. “Hughie. Look at me.” He sees Hughie’s eyelashes flutter before they turn upwards at him. “There you are, lad.” He strokes his pale cheek before guiding Hughie back down onto him. Hughie feels his own arousal spark again once he sees that it does indeed look like it feels good. Frenchie seems to notice and softly strokes him again as it attempts to get hard again.

While he let Frenchie take the lead before it seems Butcher is different. He’s using Hughie’s hair to pull him along his length. The tension on his scalp isn’t unpleasant and he places his hands on Butcher's thighs to steady himself better. He gags once it touches the back of his throat, Frenchie clearly has more experience with this skill. He wonders if it’s a turn-off but Billy doesn’t seem to mind, if anything he seems to kinda like it. He works his tongue along the underside as Frenchie did and swallows when saliva builds up in his mouth. Butcher takes one of Hughie’s hands and brings it up to the base where Hughie can’t reach with his mouth. “Stroke the rest with your hand.” Hughie does as he’s told and strokes what doesn’t fit in his mouth. “Yeah fuck, just like that Hughie.” Butcher groans as Hughie works him.

The praise turns him on more than he would ever admit out loud. He knows he’s hard again now and Frenchie is merciless. His legs tremble every time Frenchie rolls his fingers over the glans. He has to pull off of Butcher, “Frenchie I’m close...” This brings a stop to the motion momentarily, he strokes him extremely slow now and instead focuses more on his own member. He strokes it and Hughie can feel it against his back. Butcher pulls him back to focus and he continues his motions. He locks eyes with Butcher as he sucks extra hard on the tip before going deep and choking on it. This seems to push Butcher closer to the edge.

“Hughie...” Butchers hips start to jerk on their own accord and the grip on his hair tightens. 

Frenchie stops them with his brows raised for a suggestion. “Why don’t we finish together yeah?” Hughie pulls off despite Butcher's clear reluctance to release him. “Butcher you sit here.” He pats the couch cushion and pushes Hughie to the floor. Hughie finds his spot between Butcher's legs and looks up into dark brown eyes. Frenchie pulls Hughie’s hip up. Butcher looks jealous already as Hughie’s underwear’s pulled all the way down. Frenchie spits in his hand and slicks himself up. Hughie feels his heart drop in sudden fear. “Don’t worry petit Hughie, I’m only going here.” Frenchie slips his dick between Hughie’s thighs and Hughie lets out a very relieved sound. “Now we can continue.” He reaches around to stroke Hughie in time with his own thrusts.

Hughie lets Butcher grip his hair again to guide him back to his very engorged member. Frenchie’s thrusts push him further down making him gag and Butcher's eyes are clenched shut as he continues towards his climax. Butcher briefly wonders whether he should pull out of Hughie’s mouth or not but the knowledge that Frenchie is fucking the lads' thighs makes him want to do something to mark Hughie as his. It’s childish and won’t really prove anything but nevertheless, he wants Hughie to be exclusively his. Threesomes never were his thing as he doesn’t like sharing his things.

He hears Frenchie moan so he cracks an eye open and sees him leaned over Hughie whispering something in his ear before kissing his shoulder with a creased brow as he spills between Hughie’s thighs. Frenchie then starts to jerk Hughie in earnest and Butcher knows he can let himself go now. He’s glad that Frenchie came first so he doesn’t seem so much like a minute man. He pulls on Hughie’s hair and fucks his face, he doesn’t pull him all the way down but Hughie still chokes anyway. The thought that this might be Hughie’s first time giving a blowjob makes his possessive side eager to make a mess. Hughie is brought to his own climax and moans around the girth of Butchers dick in his mouth. The vibration of it is the icing on the cake and he’s at his limit. He holds Hughie in place as he shoots into his mouth. Hughie makes a sound and his hands don’t push but grip at Billy’s thighs as cum spills into his mouth.

He lets out a grunt as the last of it piddles out into Hughie’s mouth and lets him pull off. He lets his mouth fall open and Butcher can see his spunk on Hughie’s tongue. Butcher grins his devious grin and reaches out to Hughie, he gently shuts his jaw, “Swallow it for me Hughie.” Hughie pretends to swallow it and leans up to Butcher. He kisses Butcher full on the lips and pushes Butcher's cum into his own mouth. He backs up to see the retched expression on Billy’s face. He spits harshly to the side and looks at Hughie like he’s crazy. 

“Don’t be mad at Hughie, ’twas my idea.” Frenchie looks like he’s going to turn purple he’s holding in his laughter so hard. Butcher remembers seeing Frenchie whisper into Hughie’s ear and shoots him a deadly glare. It softens pretty quickly though when Hughie climbs up onto the couch with him and says sorry with big puppy dog eyes. Frenchie doesn’t bother putting his clothes back on and lays out on the love seat. He lets Butcher and Hughie have the couch. They put on their shirts and tuck themselves away before laying back down together. Butcher is insistent on spooning Hughie and Hughie is too tired to make a fuss. Butcher knows that MM will know what they did and be pissed that they didn’t even clean up after but that’s a problem for tomorrow Butcher. Tonight they’ll just rest.


End file.
